


TikTok

by Buttispams



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Married Life, Quarantine, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttispams/pseuds/Buttispams
Summary: Chasten learns about the 'towel drop challenge'.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	TikTok

**Author's Note:**

> This happened. Get over it... :)

Chasten was bored.

They had been in quarantine for about three weeks now, and he was quickly running out of new things to do.

The day before, he was sitting on the couch, scrolling through the random nonsense on Instagram, when he came across a video. He wasn’t a fan of the social media platform, TikTok, but he had heard of this so called “Towel drop challenge”. 

Intrigued, he decided to do a little more browsing. Maybe he would have something new to do after all. After seeing a few more videos, he became curious as to what Peter’s reaction would be. He wouldn’t film it, of course, this event would just be for them, but he had convinced himself that it was something he wanted to do.

_________________

The next day, he and Peter were in the basement working out, per Peter’s request.

“Alright, babe, I can’t do anymore, I’m gonna go shower.” Chasten sat on the mat, on the floor, stretching his limbs, sweat running down his neck.

“That’s fine.” Peter replied, running a hand through Chasten’s hair, and wincing when he felt the moisture. “I’m gonna do a couple more reps, then I’ll be done.”

“Take your time.” Chasten headed up the steps, and once he was out of view from Peter, he moved faster, practically running to the second floor to take a quick shower.

He didn’t take a full shower, knowing that if things went the way he expected them to, he would just be getting sweaty all over again. So, he just stood underneath a cool spray, relieving himself of the heat on his body, and rinsing off, before turning off the water, and moving in front of the mirror.

He closed his eyes, and let his mind wander back to just minutes before, when he was watching the way Peter’s muscles expanded under his smooth skin as he benched weights. He glided his fingers down his stomach, grabbing hold of his stiffening dick, and giving it a few quick strokes. 

If he was going to do this, he needed to be sure he had something to show off.

Chasten picked up a towel from the hook on the wall, using it to pad his skin dry, but making sure to leave a few beads of water running down his body, then he wrapped it around his waist. 

He breathed deeply, taking one last moment to look over himself in the mirror, before he exited the bathroom and walked back down the two flights of stairs, the towel still slung around him.

Chasten entered the basement, focusing his gaze on Peter who was currently doing pull ups on the bar across the room, not yet noticing Chasten’s return.

He tiptoed closer, until he was only a few feet from Peter.

“Hey babe?” Chasten did his best to sound casual, and placed his hands on the ends of the towel, preparing to open it.

Upon hearing Chasten, Peter jumped off the bar, and tilted his head down as he brushed off his hands, still not seeing Chasten.

Finally, Peter looked over at him, first making eye contact with Chasten, then quickly lowering his stare as he witnessed him drop the towel to the floor. Peter stopped his visual descent on his almost fully hard erection, then returned his eyes back up to his husband’s face.

“Holy fuck.” He growled, subconsciously.

Chasten smiled, pleased with himself, as he looked back at Peter. Who was standing there, wide eyed, mouth dropped open, his chest expanding up and down faster as he observed the sight. 

Chasten broke eye contact, allowing himself to ogle Peter, noticing the way his gym shorts pulled at the front with his own growing member. Chasten licked his lips, then moved his gaze back up to Peter, raising an eyebrow.

“So what, you’re just gonna stand there?” Chasten asked, lowering his voice in a seductive manner.

Peter closed his mouth and swallowed hard. 

Before giving Chasten a chance to process what was happening, Peter lunged forward, grabbing Chasten by the hips, hungrily crashing their lips together and guiding them backwards to sit on the bench, pulling Chasten onto his lap.

Peter worked his tongue into Chasten’s mouth, keeping one hand on his hip, while the other snaked around his back to make sure Chasten didn’t fall.

Peter didn't waste any time, he quickly attached his swollen wet lips to Chasten's neck, mouthing at the sensitive skin, then moving down to his left clavicle to nibble and suck.

"Peter," Chasten gasped at the sensation. "No hickies, you know better."

Peter pulled back to glare at him, "nobody's gonna see it anyways" then he returned to his ministrations.

Chasten was about to protest again, but before he could, Peter removed the hand that was on his hip and gripped it around Chasten's hardening cock.

"Fuck, Peter!" Chasten gasped.

"I fully intend to." Peter flicked his wrist up, releasing a moan from Chasten.

"Wait" Chasten tapped on Peter's shoulder. 

Peter shot his head up, looking up at Chasten with concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Chasten ran a reassuring hand over Peter's cheek. "I just uh… I forgot to grab the lube."

Peter dropped his head to Chasten's shoulder, with a defeated groan. 

"You're killing me Chasten." He placed a hand at the back of Chasten's head. "This better be one hell of a fuck, if you're making walk up two flights of steps, just to do it."

"When have we ever had bad sex." Chasten raised his eyebrows with the question. "Besides" he kissed Peter. "We don't have to go anywhere" another kiss. "Just lick your fingers."

Peter fought against Chasten's lips, refusing. "No, Chasten," another kiss. "We can't," another kiss. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Chasten rolled his hips down onto Peter for emphasis, still kissing him. "I'm probably still loose from last night, anyways."

"Shit, okay" Peter gasped, when Chasten rolled his hips again. "but if anything hurts, you have to tell me right away."

"Mhmm" Chasten hummed, through the continuous kissing. He grabbed onto the hem of Peter's shirt, dragging it up his back, and broke away from the kiss just long enough to remove the shirt before diving back in.

Peter slid his hands down Chasten's back, gripping at the curve of his ass.

He was moving too slow, and Chasten wanted more. So he took over. He reached one hand behind him, grabbing onto Peter's and pulled it to his face. He licked a strip up Peter's index and middle fingers. Then he lowered his mouth around them, running his tongue all over, getting them soaked with spit.

Peter stared at him, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. This was somehow one of the hottest things he had ever witnessed Chasten do. The wet heat surrounding his fingers sent shivers through him, causing his dick to ache even more.

Chasten released them with a pop spit running down the lengths of each finger. "Alright, babe, now fuck me."

Peter was speechless, so in reply he swallowed hard and nodded.

Chasten attacked his lips once more, as Peter worked. He used his dry hand to navigate his other to Chasten's opening. He lapped his finger around the rim, twice, before slowly dipping one finger inside, barely reaching its first knuckle.

"Uh, Peter" Chasten moaned into the kiss. "I need more."

Peter obliged. He pushed one finger in further, until he could no more, and Chasten squirmed on top of him.

"Fuck, more." He begged.

Peter pulled his finger out, then returned with a second one, entering on a bit at first, but carefully adding more and more as Chasten urged him further.

Chasten started rolling his hips down, begging Peter to move.

Peter slid his fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch Chasten open. Then he arched them, hitting that perfect spot, making Chasten writhe. He pulled back from the kiss breathless, pressing his forehead to Peter's, as he ran his hands through Peter's too short hair.

"Please, Peter." He gasped.

It was all he said, but Peter knew what he was asking. So, he took his ring finger, and slowly slid it in along his other two.

"Ah! Shit, Peter." Chasten winced, squeezing his eyes shut, as he felt Peter's dry finger push past his opening.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, babe." Peter pulled his fingers out, lifting his hand to his mouth to moisten his fingers, again, this time including his ring finger. "Are you okay, or do you want me to stop."

Chasten glared at him, eyes hungry, heart racing, as sweat poured down through his hair.

"If you fucking stop, now," he growled, "I will fucking divorce you."

Peter did stop, raising a worried eyebrow at Chasten. "I'm gonna continue, because I don't want to find out if you're being serious, but we're talking about this later."

"Ugh! Fine whatever, just- Uh, fuck, yes!"

Peter cut him off by pushing two fingers back in, all the way in one fluid motion. Chasten desperately pushed back against Peter's hand, wanting.

Peter gently pushed the tip of his third finger in, watching Chasten's face for any discomfort. Finding nothing but pleasure, Peter pushed in more. Chasten bounced above him, meeting with Peter's slow movements.

"I'm ready," Chasten whined. "Please, babe."

"Okay." Peter pulled his hand back. He tapped on Chasten's hip, getting him to stand up. Peter lifted his hips to remove his gym shorts and boxers.

Instead of sitting back down on Peter's lap, Chasten kneeled on the floor in front of him.

Peter stared down silently, watching as Chasten slid his hands up Peter's bare legs, and lowered his head, taking his leaking dick into his mouth.

Peter's eyes rolled back, as Chasten took him deeper, humming around his cock, sending vibrations throughout his whole body.

He rested a hand onto the bench behind his back, leaning back, as pleasure coursed through him.

Peter looked down, questioning, as Chasten pulled off of him, staring up at him.

Chasten stood up, spreading his legs to stand above Peter's wrecked body. "I needed to make sure you were properly lubed up."

Without a second thought Chasten reached beneath him to hold onto Peter's solid erection, and lowered himself onto Peter's lap, descending slowly as Peter's cock inched into him.

Chasten pushed on Peter's chest, urging him to lay back completely on the bench. He took Peter's hands, placing them on his own hips, as he fully lowered himself with a loud moan.

He laid his hands back onto Peter's chest, the pads of his fingers digging into firm muscles, as Peter directed his hips up and down.

Chasten lifted himself up, leaving just the tip of Peter's dick inside him, then he slammed back down.

He fucked himself on Peter continuously, as spit mixed with sweat and precum making it easier to glide in and out.

Peter gripped tighter onto Chasten's hips as he grew closer and closer to the edge.

"Chasten!" He gasped between breaths. "I'm close, baby."

Chasten moved impossibly faster, his thighs burned with the strain, but he didn't let up. He moved one hand off of Peter's chest, wrapping it around his own dick, moving it in time with his hips.

"Chasten, please," Peter groaned, as his orgasim neared. "Kiss me."

Chasten leaned down kissing Peter, sloppy and wet. Peter moaned rolling his hips up. The angle caused his dick to slip out of Chasten. So, Chasten slid his arms around Peter, Pulling him up. Peter clung to him, as he grabbed Peter's cock to slide it back into him.

He draped his arm back around Peter, his breath escaping his lungs when Peter reached his own hand between them to grip Chasten's throbbing erection, pumping his fist as Chasten began to move again.

Chasten did his best to keep his lips on Peter, but it was all becoming too much. Chasten shifted himself, slightly, to the side. Shocks ran through him as he slammed back down onto Peter, his dick pressing hard into his prostate.

"Ah! Fuck!" Chasten's voice echoed through the room. "Peter!"

Peter lowered his head, resting it on Chasten's shoulder, as he rocked his hips up to meet Chasten's, once, then twice, until he was coming with a loud moan.

Chasten felt Peter's hot cum fill inside him, pushing him over the edge, shooting white between them.

Chasten carefully held Peter against him, laying them back onto the bench, wincing as Peter's softening dick slipped out of his sensitive hole.

Chasten rested on Peter's chest, listening to his racing heart.

Peter stared up at the ceiling, blissed out, running his hands through Chasten's sweat soaked hair. 

"I love you, Peter." Chasten mumbled as his breathing settled.

"I love you, too, babe. Thank you for whatever this was."

Chasten chuckled, propping his chin onto Peter's chest. "It was something I saw on Tik Tok."

Peter rolled his eyes. He never thought he'd have a reason to like that app.

"We should get cleaned up." He tapped on Chasten's shoulder.

"I know, but I'm not sure if I can stand up."

A laugh rippled through Peter. "Come on, I got you."

Peter sat up, bringing Chasten with him. He helped Chasten up off of the bench, before standing up.

He picked up the forgotten towel on the floor, using it to wipe his stomach and chest before handing it to Chasten, and stepping back into his gym shorts.

"What do you say we hop in the shower quick, then go take a nap?"

"I would say that you're the best husband in the world." Chasten wrapped the towel back around his waist, for decency, then took Peter's offered hand and followed up the steps. A smile on his lips.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I promised one shots, and now they're coming.
> 
> lol... I said "coming"


End file.
